Here With Me
by Redrosedragon18
Summary: Some Mockingjay spoilers,ONE-SHOT, Gale x Katniss and Peeta x Katniss for part of the story - What happens when Gale leaves District 2 to see Katniss again? -occurs after Mockingbird- Rated teen,but its not gory. Might write a sequel if you like it.


Katniss x Gale with a past Katniss x Peeta, What happens when Gale leaves his new life in district 2 to meet Katniss again (after Mockingjay, potential spoilers maybe)? Warning: Sad, probably a very sporadic story, maybe typos and stuff..Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series

I also don't own the song "Here With Me" by Dido

-Gale's POV for the whole story-

I couldn't come back to her, so I did the next best thing: I left her.

Then again, I killed the only one that mattered to her: Prim. The bombs were my fault after all. I designed them and then, when I saw what they had done, I ran. Now I lay here in my bed, in district 2, with another woman in my arms. I just met her last week and she's really nice, but she isn't like Katniss. The girl on fire and the only one to capture my heart.

So I left her, lying asleep in the bed, with nothing but a letter to tell her how sorry I am. That the money I left her should be able to last her long enough to find a more worthy man. She might try to find me but I'll be long gone without a trace. I hope she understand that I have one last job to do to make things right. So with that, I flipped open my communicator, requesting a private aircraft to transport me.

Within five minutes, the aircraft hovered above me, dropping a ladder down. As the ladder carried me up, I couldn't help but think about my destination. It was forbidden, but that hardly mattered: I don't really give a damn.

"To district 12, please."

My pilot moved to protest, though my stern glare said it all: don't question me, just fly.

Within two hours we had arrived above the district near where I used to live. Near where she used to live as well. Ah the good old days. Back when our biggest fear was getting into the Hunger Games, not getting out of them. That was when everything changed, but I was about to set things right. This is one regret I just can't shake off.

Her door was in front of me as I collected myself, or more like tried to. _This is no time to be timid Gale! _My hand suddenly moved on its own accord, rasping gently on the door.

It wasn't her that I saw: just that Peeta. At best I can say he was surprised to see me, probably furious too based on his stern glare. Though he knew why I was here so he silently left me to retrieve Katniss. My hand fumbled with my gifts, the only gifts that would make everything right.

So she arrived, obviously not surprised to see I was there but undoubtley furious. So furious that I'm surprised she even came to see me. I was silent though, urging myself to talk. To form the words that I had not planned to say.

"I love you"

Tears had already leaked at the corners of my eyes as her gaze softened, her hand reaching towards me. In return my hands clasped hers, though only for a moment as I unfolded her hand. There I left the locket, Peeta's locket. The pictures of her family lie on one side while my own photo rested on the other side. A small tune rang out from the device that I had modified. My gift to her.

_I didn't hear you leave__  
__I wonder how am I still here__  
__I don't want to move a thing__  
__It might change my memory__Oh I am what I am__  
__I'll do what I want but I can't hide__  
__I won't go I won't sleep__  
__I can't breathe until you're resting here with me__  
__I won't leave I can't hide__  
__I cannot be until you're resting here with me__I don't want to call my friends__  
__They might wake me from this dream__  
__And I can't leave this bed,__  
__Risk forgetting all that's been__Oh I am what I am__  
__I'll do what I want,__  
__But I can't hide__  
__I won't go, I won't sleep,__I can't breathe,__  
__Until you're resting here with me__  
__I won't leave, I can't hide,__  
__I cannot be until you're resting here with me_

The tears at the corner of my eyes leaked as I stepped closer for a moment, pressing my lips against hers gently. If only for a moment, I felt her return it before I grasped her other hand.

Then there was nothing but sickening pain as I thrusted our hands towards my stomach. A dagger rested in my hand, now embedded in my flesh. Blood trickled down my lips as she froze, shock on her face at what I had just done. I couldn't speak anymore, so I did nothing but smile as she gently removed the dagger from my body. Before I could fall she grabbed me, pulling me close to her and into the house. It was then that I passed out, waiting for death to claim me in her arms.

_Everywhere around me laid the dead and dying. The stench of blood spread across the ground as I cringed. I was back in district 12 when the bombings finished. A large fire spread across the town as the screams of those who I couldn't save echoed throughout the forest. The families with me held each other, crying for their friends and even family that was left behind. I pray that their deaths would be quick, but it seems like the Capital will not just let them go. Then the world begins to shift around me as I walk through district 12 after the bombers left. It was just me and my bow as I stepped over carcasses and (occasionally) on them when there was nowhere else to step). I had hoped that maybe someone else would be alive. There was nothing but death as I turned around to see a crying Katniss. I moved towards her, holding her hand and then her shaking form in my arms. I smiled sadly as she looked up at me, tears leaking from her eyes, whispering to me…_

"_You're dead" she whispers._

"_I know…" I smile sadly. "You can let me go now right? Please don't hate me…I love you"_

_All she could do was staring and cry, holding me until the night came and the dream ebbed away._

It was then that I woke, looking into her eyes again for a moment before I felt myself jerk away. My body was lying in front of my very eyes while I floated next to Peeta. She was holding my body closely, the one who should hate me for the things I had done. I backed away slowly as a small light spread behind my back. Apparently Katniss could see it as it created a silhouette of my form. A small form came from the light beside me, grasping my hand lightly. _Primrose…_

I could see the lovely Katniss gasp, seeing the form of a winged small girl grasping my hand.

"Prim…" she whispered sadly. All Peeta could do was stare with the same sad expression.

I felt myself solidify as Prim held my hand, the same white wings stretching from my back. It was then that I knew she could see us here, together. Prim was the first to drag me forward towards Katniss. "You'll always remember him…right Katniss? He carried the pain of losing you to the games and you never truly gave yourself back to him after that. Please forgive him Katniss, for all of us made mistakes in this war…remember that it's alright to let us go." The little girl who had grown up so much choked on her own words as she smiled sadly.

Then together, Prim and I whispered: "We'll be waiting for you both…but never forget that we haven't left you alone. Never."

With that we vanished from the room without a trace, all signs of our brief presence being gone (aside from my corpse). I wasn't there to see where she put my body, if anywhere special at all…but somehow I knew she buried it near Prim's. Or maybe that's just strange way of me thinking that I'm still valuable to her. Then again, maybe it's because I'd do the same for her.

-60 years later-

I sat with Rue, Prim, and her parents together in the Heavens as we held hands together just as we had done at my death.

"Are you ready?" Prim turns her head to me questioningly, searching my uncertain eyes for the answer. I smile slightly, though my eyes reveal my uncertainty. The fear that maybe Katniss hates me more than she ever could have. Katniss's mother had smiled, turning around as Finnick and Annie walked up, hand in hand, a silent Mags and Haysmith trailing behind them.

"It's finally time then?" Finnick whispered as he looked at all of us gathered here. "It's been quite a while since we've seen them."

Even Peeta's family arrived, though they kept their distance a bit. They had never particularly opened up to us, but they defiantly cared more for their son and brother then they could have before.

A small portal opened, connecting the Heavens to Earth as we looked through. Two children with a striking resemblance to Peeta and Katniss set at the bedside of two elderly people. A cameraman can be seen behind a one way glass, recording the event for live news. The death of the last Hunger game tributes and the Mockingjay is probably some of the most heartbreaking news at the moment.

The children sit in silence, crying slightly but holding both parents hands and each other's as well. Within moments we see Katniss turn her head to the side, whispering her goodbyes to the living world as we watch her soul float out of her body. Peeta is already gone, waiting for her outside their body. Though not as long as my own, their forms are briefly silhouetted by the formation of their wings before they disappear to Heaven.

In front of me stands a teenage version of Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, the Mockingjay who changed my world. Peeta stands beside her, squeezing her hand lightly before letting it go, nudging her forward towards her family. I turn away, giving a small smile to Peeta as I spread my wings, backing away before flying off. A small voice that I recognize as Prim's calls for me, but I can't bear to turn around.

I land near a small lake which resembles the one where Katniss and I would rest near District 12 while we were alive. Hours later, Prim comes to find me, knowing where I would be.

"She's upset you left, you know. She understands, but you were one of the people she was hoping to see. After all, she has something she wants to tell you."

I cringed lightly, feeling somewhat guilty that I let my emotions take hold like that. "Please…if she wants to see me, tell her where to find me. If she wants me, I'll be waiting…I won't run."

Prim smiles, "I already knew you would say that, so I brought her with me." She steps back into the forest, allowing Katniss to step out from behind the same tree before flying off.

I smile at her, though she can tell it doesn't reach my eyes was she sits beside me, leaning on my shoulder. That makes me freeze, staring at her in shock that she's so forward with someone like me after what I've done. No words are exchanged as the tears fall from her eyes. _These are the same feelings we shared from so long ago…_

As I turn towards her, she buries her head in my chest.

"I missed you. I love you. I never want to leave you again." That's all I can say to her, though my voice chokes as I do.

She looks up, allowing me to wipe away her fallen tears as I kiss her forehead.

"Peeta promised me…once we got here, he would let me decide. If I want you and you do too, then I can go with you and he will be fine."

My eyes were shocked as I stared at her, gaping like an idiot (probably). _She loves me…?_

I moved my mouth to speak but no words came out, so she simply kissed me. "I never forgave you for leaving…nor did I stop loving you…but somehow I think this almost makes up for it." She smiles, knowing what I wanted to ask even though I couldn't ask it myself.

Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes only for my hand to brush it away. Her eyes were the same as I remember…beautiful, fierce, proud, and lovely.

_The fire still burns…but this time, its love and passion._

Our lips found each other again and again as I laid her down, placing myself on top of her tenderly. It was just like we were home again in District 12…together at the lake once more. My lips found hers once more as the locket flipped open beside her, playing the gift I gave in the end of my life.

_Oh I am what I am __  
__I'll do what I want,__  
__But I can't hide__  
__I won't go, I won't sleep,__  
__I can't breathe,__  
__Until you're resting here with me__  
__I won't leave, I can't hide,__  
__I cannot be until you're resting here with me_


End file.
